When Hearts Swing
by Heralyn
Summary: Lorsque Jeanne arrive à la Patch Academy, notre calme internat se transforme en vrai champs de bataille !
1. Chapter 1: Arrivée en force

Nom: Arrivée en force !

Disclaimer: Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei, qui, je l'espère est en bonne santé.

Note: C'est ma première fic et je ne compte pas m'arrêter là ! Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle était devant le portail de L'internat Patch Academy. Elle s'inquiétait à l'idée de ne pas avoir d'amis et de se ridiculiser à cause de ses cheveux argentés et des ses yeux rouges comme des rubis. Ces pensées négatives la rendaient encore plus mal et elle hésitait à entrer dans le bâtiment. Maintenant qu'elle le regardait de plus près, il était assez moderne. Les murs étaient blanc comme la neige tandis que les derniers étages étaient constitués de baies vitrées. L'internat étaient constitué de trois bâtiments: Le lycée et deux autres bâtiments, sans doute respectueusement pour les filles et les garçons. Alors elle décida d'entrer, son sac sur les épaules et la tête droite.

Lorsque qu'elle rentra, un garçon aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisette conversait avec une fille aux cheveux roses et aux joues rouges. Il était grand et avait l'air sûr de lui. La fille s'éloigna et il l'interpella.

-Bonjour, tu dois être Jeanne, c'est ça ?

-Oui...

-Moi c'est Hao. Tu es plutôt _mignonne._

Jeanne rougit et baissa la tête, ce qui arracha un sourire en coin à Hao. Ils restèrent quelques secondes au plus, lui l'observant d'un regard amusé et elle la tête tournée vers le bas et les joues enflammées.

-C'est pas tout ça mais je dois te montrer ta chambre, tu viens ? Fit-il en prenant les valises au motif carrelé de Jeanne.

-J'arrive !

Ils traversaient le jardin de l'école pour rejoindre le bâtiment de filles lorsque Jeanne, trop occupée à observer les alentours se heurta à ce qui sembla être un garçon.

-Tu pourrais faire plus attention !

-Désolée...

Elle releva les yeux et aperçut un garçon de son âge ayant une chevelure violette relevée en pic, des yeux jaunes aux reflets dorés ressemblants à ceux des félins. Son nez était droit et ses lèvres fines. L'ensemble était tout simplement magnifique. Cependant, elle sortit des ses pensées en entendant la voix de Hao.

-Tiens, Ren...

-Hao...dit Ren en me relevant.

-Je suppose que tu vas te promener en ville.

-Tu suppose bien, fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Voici Jeanne, elle est nouvelle.

-'Lut et...désolé...

Il tourna la tête sur le côté pour cacher ses joues rouges puis s'en alla sans un mot. Ils continuèrent leur chemin et arrivèrent devant le dortoir des filles. Hao déposa les valises devant la porte.

-Tu partagera la suite 106 avec Tamao, elle est très timide. Tu commencera les cours demain et on t'apportera ton uniforme et ton emploi du temps. Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller plus loin. À demain Jeanne.

Il s'en alla et la laissa devant la porte, elle l'ouvrit et se retouva dans une pièce à vivre avec plusieurs filles qui arrêtèrent toutes leurs occupations et se tournèrent vers elle.

-...Euh...Salut.


	2. Chapter 2: Après-midi ensoleillé

Nom: Après-midi ensoleillé...

Disclaimer: Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei, qui, je l'espère est en bonne santé.

Note: Que dire à part: Bonne Lecture !

* * *

« Euh...Salut... », fut la seule chose qu'elle put articuler devant ces filles. Elles étaient exaspérantes et par-dessus tout, très belles. Elle étaient cinq. Tout d'abord une blonde. Ses cheveux encadraient son visage fin tandis que ses yeux bruns chatoyants, fixés sur un cahier, ne semblaient lui porter aucune importance. Venait ensuite la fille assise en face d'elle. Elle avait des cheveux d'un bleu clair, presque vert d'eau, qui lui arrivaient juste au dessus des fesses et étaient assortis à ses yeux. Contrairement à la blonde elle semblait étonnée, voire stupéfaite de la voir. S'en suivit une rousse, plus petite que les autre, semblant plus taquine , ses yeux violets, pétillants d'une lueur que Jeanne ne saurait qualifier bonne ou de mauvaise. Une autre blonde aux longues couettes paressait ennuyée. Elle portait des rubans noirs dans les cheveux, assortis à sa robe, noire elle aussi, relevée avec de la dentelle blanche sur les bords. Ses grands yeux verts paraissaient inexpressifs mais trahissaient une grande lassitude. Au milieu, entre la rousse et la gothic-lolita, se tenait un fille aux cheveux d'un bleu profond ondulant comme des vagues lorsqu'elle esquissait un mouvement. Ils lui arrivaient dans le dos et les mèches de devant étaient agrippées à des barrettes. Ses yeux étaient plus foncés que ces cheveux, étants d'un bleu foncé presque violets. Jeanne fut cependant interrompue dans sa contemplation par cette dernière.

-Qu'est-ce t'as à nous reluquer ?

Elle ne savait pas très bien quoi répondre tant elle était intimidée. Elle aurait voulu répliquer mais elle avait la gorge nouée. Impossible de prononcer un seul mot.

-T'a perdu ta langue ?, répliqua la rousse.

-Mari s'ennuie...

La gothic-lolita -alias Mari- venait de prendre la parole. Elle avait murmuré ces paroles, doucement, comme le vent faisant voler vos cheveux. Malhereusement, les paroles de son amie ne semblaient pas apaiser la rousse.

-T'inquiète, Mari ! Quand on aura fini avec l'aut' fille on ira en ville !

Interrompant, la discussion, une fille aux cheveux et aux yeux roses descendit des escaliers en brandissant un cahier. Elle s'arrêta dans sa course en posant le regard sur Jeanne et devînt cramoisie. Elle balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de filer vers l'étage.

-Vous ne pourriez pas faire moins de bruits ? Siffla la grande blonde, agacée. Surtout toi Mach fit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

-On-On ne va pas s'-s'attarder, fit cette dernière en prenant les bras de ces amies et en partant.

Un soupir avait retentit, Jeanne se retourna vers son auteur qui la fixait dans les yeux. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son visage, puis sa robe, ses bagages et revinrent sur le visage.

-Jolie robe. Tamao ! Appela-t-elle.

La fille de tout à l'heure descendit les escaliers et se posta devant la blonde. Elle avait l'air anxieuse et elle s'était raidie.

-Voi-Voilà le ca-cahier, Anna-sama !

-Merci, Tamao.  
Le regard de la blonde-Anna-se dirigea vers le fille aux cheveux bleus assise en face d'elle, qui se leva et se présenta en tant que Pirika Usui. Il semblerait qu'elle adore les boutiques et veuille lui en faire visiter. Lorsque se fut à son tour de se présenter elle sentit la boule se reformer dens se gorge mais elle l'en empêcha. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et dit :

-Je m'appelle Jeanne et j'ai 16 ans. Ce que j'aime par-dessus tout est de dessiner. Mes matières préferées sont L'art et le Francais. J'espère me plaire parmi vous.

Anna se présenta aussi et ce qui commencait en tant que matinée de révision ce termina en après-midi de shopping intensif en ville. Elle se rapprocha aussi de Tamao et appris qu'elle aussi aimait beaucoup dessiner. Elles entrèrent dans l'internat, traversèrent la grande cour qui séparait le portail de leur batiments . Sur leur chemin, les fleurs de cerisier tombaient à leur pieds, signe du début de l'automne. Elles arrivèrent devant la porte de l'édifice, et Pirika tourna la poignée de la porte. Sauf que ce qu'elle voyaient n'était pas ce qu'elles imaginaient...


	3. Chapter 3: Face au destin

Salut ! Désolée du retard, j'ai des tas de devoirs, contrôles rédactions... Bref, voilà un nouveau chapitre !

Disclaimer: Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei, qui, je l'espère est en bonne santé.

Note:Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tout d'abord, des robes. Celles de Jeanne, plus précisément. Étalées sur le sol. Surmontées de la table. Sur laquelle était posée une poupée. Aux cheveux de couleur lunaire et des yeux rouge. Un mot était attaché à son cou. Jeanne écarquilla ses yeux de stupeur avant d'avancer vers la poupée sans faire attention à ses robes. Elle fut bientôt rejoint par les filles. Le bout de papier était jaune, comme du papier ancien. Elle le prit délicatement et le déroula. La feuille affichait :

« Pour lui, à jamais.

-H »

Que cela signifiait-il ? Bien qu'elle fût inquiète, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Anna restait impassible et Pirika commença à ramasser les robes à l'aide de Tamao. Sauraient-elles d'où vient ce mot ? Elle ne s'attarda pas sur le mot car on venait de taper à la porte. Elle s'avança, prête à découvrir qui avait écrit le mot et se retrouva devant un garçon aux cheveux bleus, presque de la même couleur de ceux de Pirika et des yeux noirs d'obsidienne. On pouvait aussi y apercevoir des étincelles, comme celles d'un feu venant de naître. Elle lui ouvrit la porte. Il portait un tee-shirt bleu et un bas de jogging noir. Il avait aussi des baskets de la même couleur.

-Salut, je viens juste voir Pirika...Hein ?,dit-il en avançant puis en se retournant subitement vers Jeanne, C'est qui elle ?

Tout ce qu'il récolta fut un coup de poing de Pirika. Qui d'ailleurs semblait vraiment le portrait craché de l'inconnu qui venait d'entrer. Ce dernier se releva lentement et prudemment puis la main sur sa joue rouge se tourna vers Pirika.

-Je t'ai déjà dit d'être poli , nii-san !

Elle n'avait pas une grande culture japonaise mais il lui semblait que ce mot signifiait «grand frère».

Grand frère...Elle fit tout de suite le lien entre leur physique et leur caractère tout aussi enjoué l'un que l'autre. C'est vrai que leur lien de parenté était apparent. Elle sortit de ses pensées et se tourna vers le frère et la sœur qui continuaient à se chamailler. Elle soupira et tous se tournèrent vers elle. Exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Elle s'avança vers le jeune garçon et se présenta.

-Je m'appelle Jeanne et j'ai 16 ans, fit-elle en lui tendant sa main.

-Horohoro, 16 ans aussi.

Il lui serra la main en souriant. Elle lui rendit son sourire et s'affala dans le sofa. Elle sentait qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre. Avec tout ça elle en avait oublié ses robes. Elle les ramassa et voulu les emmener dans sa chambre. Un problème, elle ne connaissait pas sa chambre.

-Euh...Je peux savoir où se trouve ma chambre ?

-Oui, et je peut même te montrer ton l...

Il venait de recevoir une gifle de Anna. Elle avait retentit dans toute la pièce et Jeanne sentit qu'elle n'aimerait pas être à sa place. Elle entendit les autres murmurer «LA gifle». La gifle ?

-Très bien, comme tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, tu fera le dîner, enchaîna Anna.

-Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'entrer chez les filles...

-Ça ne t'a pas stoppé tout à l'heure. À la cuisine. Tout de suite.

Il fila sans demander son reste. Anna prit un magazine et s'installa dans un fauteuil.

-8e étage première porte à gauche.

-Merci.

Jeanne prit l'ascenseur installé dans le bâtiment afin d'arriver dans une suite d'où on pouvait voir la ville grâce à une immense baie vitrée. Des dessins traînaient ça et là, tantôt des portrait des fois des corbeilles de fruits ou des cascades. Ils devaient appartenir à Tamao. De ce qu'elle en avait vu, elle ne parlait pas beaucoup et n'était pas le genre de fille qui faisait tout pour se lettre en avant. Tiens, en parlant de ça, où étaient les trois filles de tout à l'heure ? Bizarre. Il y avait un lit entièrement blanc, sûrement le sien. Elle y posa ses robes puis alla observer la ville à travers la baie vitrée. Au fond de ce mélange de nature et de ville se trouvait la mer. L'eau était d'un bleu turquoise presque transparent reflétant les rayons de soleil de cette fin de journée contrastant avec sable d'un blanc immaculé. Le tout était d'une beauté absolue et elle espérait au fond d'elle même pouvoir y aller un jour. Mais le plus incroyable, c'était une île. Oui, une île. Elle semblait dépourvue de population mais on pouvait distinguer quelques bâtiments. Ce qui étonnait Jeanne au plus haut point, ce fut surtout la végétation. Elle semblait aussi bleue que l'océan mais avec une touche de vert. Elle n'avait jamais vu de végétaux bleus. Peut-être de la coloration. Sur autant de plantes ? Impossible. Elle fit marche arrière et s'affala sur son lit. À force de trop réfléchir, elle n'allait récolter qu'une grosse migraine. Elle resta quelques minutes comme ça, allongée, la tête vide.

-Tu veux que...que je t'aide ?

Jeanne sursauta. La voix l'avait surprise. Elle se retourna vivement et se retrouva face à Tamao. Elle avait troqué son modeste tee-shirt blanc et son pantalon blanc contre un pyjama rose à pois blancs. Elle avait aussi retenu ses cheveux en arrière avec un bandeau rose magenta. Le haut de son pyjama

était ceinturé en dessous de la poitrine naissante de la jeune fille. Le bas était plutôt un pantacourt, bouffant vers le bas.

-...Oui, oui je voudrais bien.

Tamao ouvrit une porte donnant sur un immense dressing. Des dizaines de placard, de tiroirs et de cintres dans une seule pièce. Elle se demandait qui pourrait avoir besoin de tant de place. Car même toutes ses robes et les vêtements qu'elle avait acheté ne remplissaient même pas la moitié de cette pièce. Elle finirent quand même à tout ranger et descendirent en pyjama. En s'attendant à trouver une table remplie de mets les plus délicieux les uns que les autres, elle furent déçues.

-Eh ! Jeanne ! Tamao ! La soupe miso est prête !, s'écria Horo alors qu'elles arrivaient.

De la soupe...miso ? En effet, ce qu'elle voyait, un mélange de vert kaki et de marron à l'odeur nauséabonde ne lui semblait pas si appétissant que ça...

-Je passe mon tour...

-Moi aussi..., répondirent en choeur Anna, Pirika et Tamao.

-Mais...

-Au revoir.

Horo se prit la porte au nez avant de retourner au bâtiment des garçons. Il frotta son nez rouge avant de donner un coup de pied à un arbre.

-Et puis merde !

Après toutes ces mésaventures, Jeanne partit se coucher, la poupée sagement posée su la coiffeuse.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla à l'aube, prit sa douche et enfila l'uniforme qu'elle avait trouvé devant sa porte. Il était composé d'une robe noire, d'un chemisier blanc, de longues chaussettes noires et de souliers. Elle attacha ses long cheveux blancs en une queue de cheval haute et mis un peu de parfum. Elle était la seule à être debout et en profita pour faire des crêpes-la seule chose qu 'elle savait faire en cuisine. Petit à petit, les filles arrivèrent jusqu'à être toutes présentes. Elles goûtèrent toutes ses crêpes, même les trois pestes. Puis arriva le moment tant attendu. Elle traversa le jardin, dévisagée par les étudiants, monta les escaliers et arriva devant la porte. Il était tant de faire face à son destin.


	4. Chapter 4: 1er jour

Alors, un nouveau chapitre tout frais ! Je pense que la partie un est meilleure que la deux, mais à vous de choisir !

Disclaimer: Shaman king appartient à Hroyuki takei, qui, je l'espère, est en bonne santé.

Note: Bonne lecture

* * *

Il marchait dans les rues bondées, se faisant souvent interpeller par des jeunes filles. Bien sûr, il les ignorât et il entra dans un bar. Le genre où on voit souvent des lycéens faire leurs devoirs ou venir se rafraîchir. Il s'assit à une table au fond de la salle et commanda une bouteille de lait. Pendant que le serveur lui apportât, il se mît à penser aux événements qui s'étaient passés. La façon dont il avait réagit l'étonnais lui-même. Il ne comprenait pas et cela l'énervait. Il détestait ne pas comprendre.

Il relevât les yeux. Il n'y avait que 5 personnes tout au plus, et la plupart n'avaient qu'un verre d'eau posé sur leur table. Il eût un rictus. Si cela continuait comme ça, le bar ne tarderait pas à faire faillite. Le serveur de tout à l'heure lui apporta sa bouteille de lait et fila sans demander son reste. Il bût la bouteille d'un trait avant d'aller à la caisse payer.

-Gardez la monnaie, leur indiqua t-il.

Le caissier tiqua. Il leur avait laissé deux mille yens pour seulement une bouteille de lait. Il s'empressa de mettre le billet dans sa poche avant de retourner en cuisine.

Il soupira, «Tous les mêmes», pensa t-il.

Il sortit du bar et continua son chemin. Les multiples lumières des panneaux publicitaire, les phares des voitures ainsi que les lampadaires éclairaient la ville et la faisait scintiller comme un petit soleil.

Des couples se tenaient par la main et d'autres parlaient au téléphone. Certains étaient seuls à une terrasse de café, attendant que quelqu'un vienne un jour leur tendre la main. Il se sentait _différent _de cette foule bruyante. Comme si il état dans une bulle invisible aux yeux des autres et impénétrable. On lui avait dit, un jour : «Une bulle...Tu semble enfermé dans une bulle glacée». Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'accueillir les gens à bras ouvert et ressentait souvent une espèce d'animosité envers les nouveaux venus à l'Académie. Il sortit rapidement de ses songes en entendant des éclats de rires et des cris. Il leva les yeux et aperçut un groupe de fille. Pas n'importe quel groupe de fille, car celui-ci, il le connaissait. La fille aux cheveux lunaires était là, accompagnée de trois filles de l'Académie.

Il se mêla à la foule puis traversa au passage piéton. Il arriva face à un vendeur de poupées. À travers la vitre, il put apercevoir une connaissance. Il dépassa le magasin sans s'en soucier plus et décida de rentrer. Il déambula dans les rues, tantôt vacantes, tantôt bondées. Après plusieurs minutes de marches, il arriva devant la grille et la poussa. Il traversa rapidement la cour, le temps se rafraîchissant et arriva devant la porte du bâtiment des garçons. Il enfonça la clé dans la porte et la tourna. Dans le séjour, deux de ses colocataires se goinfraient de pizza et de nouilles. Il les dépassa sans un regard et monta les escaliers jusqu'à son palier et s'arrêta devant la porte. Son partenaire de chambre y était accoudé et lui sourit d'un sourire niais.

-Alors comme ça, on rougit, Ren ?

Il se retint de toute ses forces de ne pas lui coller une droite. Ce garçon l'exaspérait. Il était toujours là pour poser les questions les plus agaçantes et nous intimider. Il s'en passerait volontiers. Il le dépassa et rentra dans sa salle de bain. Il fit couler un bain chaud et s'y glissa. Ses cheveux s'humidifiaient et retombaient mollement. Il ferma ses yeux et repensa à la boutique de poupée. Il se demandait pourquoi la connaissance en achetait. Ce ne sont pas ses affaires, après tout. Il sortit de la baignoire, enfila un yukata et quitta la salle de bain. Son colocataire était assis en tailleur sur son lit, un livre en main et ses cheveux formant une couronne autour de lui. Il détacha ses yeux de son livre et lui décocha son air supérieur.

-Tssk, que veux-tu Hao ?

-Que tu répondes à ma question.

-Tu connais déjà la réponse puisque tu l'a vu de tes propres yeux.

-Ren, j'ai toujours admiré ton manque de tact.

Il l'ignora et se dirigea vers son dressing et en sortit torse nu avec un ample pantalon noir. Son voisin était toujours à sa lecture et semblait ignorer qu'il l'avait ignoré. Classique. Il se glissa dans ses couvertures et remarqua que le troisième membre du trio d'imbécile du séjour manquait. Hum, depuis quand il s'occupait de lui. Il était sûrement entrain de lire ses revues perverses. Il ferma ses yeux et essaya de dormir mais le bruit que faisait Hao en tournant les pages était insoutenable.

-Grr...

-Aaah, il me reste encore 68 pages pour demain...

Il le faisait exprès. Et vu la lenteur à laquelle il lisait, il y serait encore dans une semaine. Et ce fut avec une dispute que se finit la soirée, comme tous les soirs.

* * *

Jeanne expira bruyamment puis fit coulisser la porte. Une douzaine de regards se tournèrent vers elle, de toutes les sortes, allant d'inexpressifs à surpris en passant joyeux et sournois. Elle examina les personnes présentes. Il y avait déjà Horo, et elle se sentait rassurée. Ce dernier se leva et s'écria, la faisant sursauter :

-Salut Jeanne !, la prenant par la main, viens, je vais te présenter.

En quelques minutes elle fit la connaissance d'un brun qui avait l'air mou, d'un garçon d'à peine un mètre, d'un autre à l'humour...particulier et d'un garçon étrangement efféminé mais à l'air avenant. Il avait aussi deux filles qui se ressemblaient énormément, autant physiquement qu'avec leurs noms...Samy et Mamy.

Jeanne entendit un léger grincement et se retourna. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Anna, Tamao et Pirika. La première se dirigea vers le mou qui se tendit instantanément, la seconde vers elle et la troisième vers les jumelles. Mais bien sûr, il y aurait toujours quelque chose pour gâcher ce grand «calme». Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un homme qui s'engouffra littéralement dans la pièce avant de glisser et de s'écrouler sur le sol. Aucun des élèves ne fit attention et il se releva non sans mal. Il était grand et avait une longue chevelure brune. Ses yeux étaient noirs et il avait l'air sympathique.

-Je vois que vous avez déjà fait la connaissance de Jeanne, dit-il en se tournant vers elle, je m'appelle Silva et je suis ton professeur principal ainsi que de mathématiques. Tiens, on dirait qu'il manque...

La porte claqua et deux garçons essoufflés entrèrent. Il s'agissait de Hao et du mystérieux garçon qu'elle avait bousculé hier. Leur cheveux avaient l'air d'avoir été ébouriffés par une grande course. Mais ils faisaient tout pour ne pas laisser paraître leur respiration suffocante. Fierté masculine.

-...Hao et Ren. Encore en retard à ce que je vois. Hao, tu as de la chance d'être un bon président, sinon, je pense que tu serais démis de tes fonctionnalités depuis longtemps. Allez rejoindre vos places. Jeanne, tu t'assoira entre Ren et Hao.

Elle s'avança rapidement et s'assit à la place indiquée. Elle sentait une aura tendue entre les deux garçons et avait l'impression qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup. Et l'impression s'intensifiait.

-Je vais procéder à l'appel. Asakura !

Elle sursauta lorsque deux voix presque identiques répondirent en même temps «présent». Elle leva les yeux et la ressemblance de Yoh et de Hao lui sembla flagrante et elle maudit sa propre ignorance. Comment ne pas voir qu'ils avaient les mêmes yeux chocolats et la même chevelure brune ?

À la fin du cours de mathématiques, elle passa devant le grand tableu dans le hall. Il affichait les dernières nouvelles. Elle l'examina rapidement puis traversa rapidement les couloirs afin d'arriver à son cours suivant et passa devant une porte étrangement décorée de...photos. Elle leva la tête vers l'enseigne affichant : « Fan-club de Hao ! » Allons bon, il avait aussi un fan-club. Ça ne l'étonnait pas grandement, ce qui le faisait, c'était surtout les coeurs dessinés sur les photo d'un Hao, en pleine révision, d'un autre marquant un panier, encore une autre où il parlait avec des membres de l'association du conseil des élèves... elle se demandait qui pourrait faire partie d'un club aussi stupide. Elle entrouvit alors la porte, suffisament pour puisse juste voir les têtes des membres. Elle reconnut assez vite les pestes ainsi qu'au moins une douzaines d'autres groupies. Elle soupira, il y en a qui ont du temps à perdre, pensa-t-elle. Soudainement, elle sentit quelqu'un se pencher au-dessus d'elle et de lui murmurer :

-Ce n'est pas bien d'espionner les autres, Jeanne.

Elle se retourna et colla une gifle à son interlocuteur. Malheuresement, il était trop tard lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était Hao. Elle gardit pourtant un visage impassible et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu avais l'air bien plus gentille, hier.

-Tu sais, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

-Tu ne m'apprends rien, fit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement.

Il s'approcha jusqu'à ce qu'une infime distance ne les sépare. Il avait une odeur particulière. On pouvait presque dire qu'il sentait la nature. La rosée, lorqu'on se réveille, les oiseaux qui chantent et le bruit du vent qui siffle. Il avait des yeux d'un brun plus profond qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé et ses cheveux avaient été démélés. Ils avaient l'air d'être un peu soyeux, et, en imaginant un Hao à la plage, les fourrant dans un énorme bonnet de bain, elle gloussa, ce qui le déconcerta.

-D'habitude, les filles que j'essaye d'embrasser ne gloussent pas.

-Tu en veux une deuxième ?

-Je passe mon tour.

-Mieux.


	5. Chapter 5: Douloureuse Vengeance

-Tu en veux une autre ?

-Je passe mon tour.

-Mieux.

Jeanne passa devant puis s'en alla, le laissant devant la porte de son fanclub. Il releva la tête, son éternel sourire accroché au visage.

-Si petite.

Ses pas résonnaient alors qu'il quittait le corridor et descendait les escaliers. Seulement, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient remarqué que dans l'embrasure de la porte, des yeux ombrageux les fixaient.

-Apparemment, La poupée n'a pas suffi...Il va falloir trouver autre chose.

* * *

Jeanne avançait rapidement jusqu'à atteindre les vestiaires des filles. Son visage était cramoisi. Elle avait tout fait pour garder son calme lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il voulait l'embrasser mais son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle avait dû mal entendre. Oui c'est ça ! Il avait voulu dire «attraper» ! Oui, il voulait la ramener en classe, en tant que délégué. ''N'importe quoi''. Elle se sentait lamentable. Elle fuyait la vérité. Pourquoi voulait-il l'embrasser ? Ils ne se connaissaient même pas.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle se retourna pour apercevoir les pestes ainsi que leurs groupies. Elles avaient toutes sur leurs uniformes des broches étoilées. Symbole du club, pensa-t-elle.

-Tiens, bonjour les pestes.

-Je vois que la poupée n'a pas réussi à te dissuader d'approcher le président, dit Kanna.

-Donc, c'était vous...

-On est pas « les pestes » ! C'est les Hana !, vociféra Mach.

-D'où le ''H'' . Et qu'est-que vous allez faire maintenant ?

Kanna se retourna et fit un signe à ses groupies. Jeanne remarqua qu'elles avaient du ruban adhésif et des cordes dans les mains.

-C'est simple. On va t'éloigner de lui.

Les groupies s'avancèrent lentement et encerclèrent Jeanne. Elle ne pouvait ni partir ni crier. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle était _bloquée_.

* * *

Tamao déambulait dans les couloirs à la recherche de Jeanne. Elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis la fin du cours de mathématiques et se demandait où elle était passée. Elle l'avait cherché dans les bâtiments des filles, mais elle n'était nul part. Elle aurait pu partir en ville, ce qui était peu probable vu qu'elle ne la connaissait presque pas. Alors elle ouvrait chaque salle de classe et chaque pièce qu'elle pouvait, ce qui n'était pas un mince affaire vu l'étendue de leur école. Tandis qu'elle tournait à un détour, elle aperçut une silhouette familière. Il s'agissait de Ren Tao, un garçon de sa classe. Elle ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, excepté dans le cadre scolaire. Elle s'approcha lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de dos à quelques mètres de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, lui demanda t-il froidement.

-...Est-ce que...tu as...vu...Jeanne ?

Elle le sentit se tendre et ses doigt se resserrèrent. Il avait l'air crispé et il semblait...différent. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, il était toujours sûr de lui et elle l'admirait pour ça. Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il se retourna et qu'il la dépassa rapidement.

-Non.

Elle fut d'abord surprise mais se remit rapidement en marche.

* * *

Ren progressait énergiquement dans les couloirs de l'académie, profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Pourquoi réagissait-il de façon si puérile ? À chaque fois que l'on prononçait son nom, il rougissait ou se sentait bizarre. Qu'est-que cette fille avait de différent ? Se pourrait-il qu'il... ? Non. Impossible. Il se ''réveilla'' En entendant des gémissements venant du placard où étaient conservés les produits d'entretien. Évidemment, il n'en avait pas la clé alors il donna un coup pied dans la porte. Elle s'ouvrit violemment et dévoila Jeanne bâillonnée et les mains nouées dans le dos. Il resta d'abord muet de stupeur avant d'avancer lentement et de lui détacher ses liens. Ses poignets avaient été brûlés par les cordes et rougissaient. Il lui enleva alors le bâillon. Et elle s'évanouit.

* * *

Un ciel bleu, des nuages blancs. Une brise légère, lui caressant le visage. Ses cheveux ondulaient au rythme du vent, son teint, ordinairement frais, était pâle. Ses yeux, naturellement grands, étaient clos. Elle marchait, ou plus exactement progressait dans les allées. Car ses jambes ne bougeaient pas. Elle était portée par un garçon de taille moyenne, une silhouette fine, une peau laiteuse, des cheveux courts. Pour le reste, des dents blanches, des yeux vifs. Ils progressait rapidement, essayant d'éviter le plus de personnes. Elles n'étaient pas énormément, du fait de l'heure. Heure où tous avaient cours. Il arriva rapidement dans le jardin, le traversant brièvement, avant d'arriver devant un bâtiment identique à celui des garçons. Il ne prit pas le temps de toquer à la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied. Évidemment, personne n'était présent. Il la déposa sur le sofa et ouvrit la boîte à pharmacie encastrée dans le mur. Il en sortit des compresses qu'il mouilla avant de les disposer sr son front.

''Elle ressemble à une princesse'', pensa-t-il, avant de rougir violemment.

-Ce...n'est pas normal...de parler d'une fille...comme ça...

Il se releva lentement, et avança dans le couloir. Il avait les yeux vitreux, les mains crispées. Il arriva dans une salle de bain. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son reflet qui le fixait. Il resta quelques minutes, immobile. Puis, il se passa de l'eau sur le visage avant de repartir dans la pièce à vivre. Elle s'était réveillée, et était assise sur le sofa. Elle se retourna en sentant une présence derrière elle.

-Ren ?!

-Évitons toutes sortes de paroles inutiles et allons droit au but. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je...El-Elles m'ont en-enfermé...

-Pourquoi ?

Elle détourna la tête. De toute évidence, elle ne voulait pas parler. Il s'avança alors de quelques pas, empoigna son sac et se dirigea vers la porte.

-À plus.

La porte claqua. Elle se retourna lentement, et une larme s'écoula le long de ses joues pour s'effondrer sur le sofa, suivie par une multitude d'autres. Elle se releva, monta chaque marche patiemment, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit. Sa respiration était régulière, sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait continuellement. Ses cheveux formaient une auréole autour de son corps, et reflétaient les rayons du soleil.

-Pourquoi...faut-il toujours que ça se passe comme ça...?

Ses yeux se fermèrent naturellement et elle tomba dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Hao était préoccupé. Jeanne n'était pas venue en cours depuis leur discussion après le cours de mathématiques. Il l'avait donc tant troublé ?

-...voilà pourquoi nous devons diminuer la quantité de nourriture grasse à la cafétéria.

-Monsieur le Président de l'Association des Élèves , qu'avez vous à dire sur ce propos ?

-Pour tout dire, je n'ai pas vraiment écouté, envoya-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Nous parlions de la question qui se pose depuis plusieurs semaines, « supprimer la nourriture grasse à la cafétéria ».

-Je ne suis pas d'accord.

-Comment ?!

-Mon frère aime beaucoup les cheeseburgers, je ne voudrais pas l'en priver. Bien, puisque l'on en a fini avec cette réunion, je m'en vais, à bientôt, dit-il en prenant sa besace et sortant de la pièce.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui a pris aux élèves d'élire un élève aussi irresponsable ?!

Hao avait entendu la phrase depuis les couloir et avait continué de marcher tout aussi calmement. Pas question de s'enfuir comme un lâche. En plus, ses cheveux s'emmêleraient et il lui faudrait se recoiffer et deux sprints en une journée, bien assez. Du fait de la réunion, il pouvait sortir plus tôt et ne s'en priva pas. Il descendit donc les escaliers rapidement et s'arrêta dans le hall pour prendre ses boucles d'oreilles dans son casier. Il se sentait mieux avec.

-Bon, prochaine étape, retrouver Jeanne !

* * *

Des pas résonnaient à travers le jardin de l'académie. Deux silhouettes avançaient, parcourant les roses, magniolias,, tulipes. Les ombres se soulevaient pour se poser. Elle prenaient une direction précises, les arbres pleurant, leurs larmes s'envolant au loin. Elles s'approchaient d'une porte, une porte fermée.

Alors Pirika l'ouvrit. Elle fit face aux trois Hana. Elles étaient assises dans le sofa, les yeux fixés sur l'écran de la télévision.

-Est-ce vous avez vu Jeanne ?

-Elle doit sûrement être entrain de faire la liste des nettoyants pour vitre, répondit Mach, agacée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Qu'elle doit faire un peu de ménage. Pourquoi vous vous inquiétez autant pour elle ? C'est pas une gamine.

-Parce qu'on est pas à l'abris de la pourriture dans ce monde, intervint Anna.

-Si tu le dit...

Mach retourna à son film en laissant les deux filles à leurs recherches. Elles montèrent les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage de Jeanne et s'arrêtèrent sur le palier.

Le temps du changement est arrivé...


End file.
